Typhoon
Suzume was brought around by cold water splashing her face. "Huh? Whaa... Hey, you knocked me out! That's mean!" Toshiro Uzumaki just smiled. "Would, say, an enemy ninja just knock you out?" Suzume huffed and turned away, crossing her arms. Hiro interjected. "When do we get missions?" The beginnings of an evil smile formed on their captain's face. "Let's go get some missions, shall we?" "WHAAAAATTT!" "Picking up trash is not a mission, that's a chore! For the janitor!" Shiro raised one eyebrow and asked, "Do you really think the entire Village Hidden in the Clouds has a janitor?" Both genin glared at him and he chuckled. "What are your affinities?" "Fire Release/Lightning Release." they said instantly. "Well then, it's time to work on your wind manipulation!" said Toshiro, smiling widely. Hiro and Suzume blinked. Once. Twice. "Uhhh... What?" ventured Hiro. "You heard me! It's wind manipulation time!" Muttering about "crazy taichōs" they followed him to a park. "See all that trash floating around?" They nodded assent. "Watch." Holding his hands in the Ram seal, he focused his chakra. Soon they could see the trash stop blowing around randomly and instead float on the wind into a trashcan. Both were goggle-eyed at this display. Hehehe, looks like I've still got it. Both immediately tried and failed to do anything except a puff. Shiro laughed and poofed away to Anjin-ani, who had signaled him to return with results. Returning an hour or three later, he found two sleepy genin and a surprisingly clean park. "Great job, you guys! Time to go for lunch!" He dragged the unresisting genin into the Taifu Academy district and one of its many affiliated ramen stands, immediately ordering six bowls of ramen. "Come on Taro-oji! I have starving genin here!" In his office, an ordered maze of scrolls, discarded sketches, and a food delivery area, Anjin Uzumaki suddenly lifted his head. A surge of malevolent, dark chakra had erupted at the very limits of his sensing seal range, near the edge of the Land of Frost. "This is wrong," he muttered, and reached under his desk. As he removed his hand, it now held a long, straight blade in a long red scabbard. Staring at it, he touched it lightly and said, "Soon, Dusk. I know you're bored." Buckling this on the back of his belt, he brought up his hands into the Ram seal and simply disappeared in a flutter of displaced paper. "So guys, let's train this afternoon! As I see it, you guys work together well, but your techniques don't complement each other. So let's try and learn some collaboration techniques!" Why oh why was this guy so damn enthusiastic... "I'll be showing Suzume how to turn electricity into sparks, and Hiro how to use them to start up fire techniques with those sparks." He easily formed a Shadow Clone and each moved off with one of the two students. Land of Frost Anjin Uzumaki exhaled softly as he landed catfooted on a snowy rise in the Land of Frost. Something was up in this area, and he needed to get to the bottom of this. The dark chakra lingered in a small village he knew lay to the northeast. Gathering himself together, he bounded across the frosted land to get to the bottom of this mystery. When he came across a rise and the village was laid out beneath him, he stopped short in shock. The village was almost gone, with only a massive fissure and strange twisted spires of earth and rock jutting above the ruined buildings. Proceeding carefully, Anjin padded through the deserted streets, one hand on the hilt of Dusk and the other on its scabbard, ready to draw on a moment's notice. Then he heard a scream and bolted towards the noise in the eerily silent remains of a town. Strange, this town hadn't had so many stone statues the last time he was here... Landing silently on top of a ruined wall, he saw an unfortunate Shimogakure kunoichi almost gibbering with fear as she was approached by a strange man in tattered red robes. "Stay away!" she cried. In an act of desperation, she hurled a kunai at the man, only for a wall of earth to raise up at a flick of his finger and be mostly lowered again immediately after its purpose was served. The man continued, walking through the wall which parted for his passage, and placed his hand on the hysterical kunoichi. "Sleep the sleep of stone, for you are of the weak," intoned the man in a strange gravelly voice that did not sound human. And as Anjin watched in horror and amazement, a ripple of grey spread over her body. As it covered her from head to toe, she fell rigidly to the ground, frozen in a perfect stone replica. Bile rose in Anjin's throat as he realized the statues had never been statues at all... As he was staring in awe and horror, the man-person-''monster''- spoke without turning. "Who are you? Are you strong?" Anjin did not reply, only loosened Dusk in its scabbard. Then the man rushed at him and Anjin began to move also, only to be stopped short by the earthen hands flowing over his ankles. Looking down in shock, he began to flare his lightning chakra to break through the earth, but the man was already upon him and placing a hand on his forehead. "Sleep," intoned the man, now visible wearing an eerie white mask. And as the ripple began, a strange light began to glow. "What?" queried the thing, sounding surprised. A complicated seal pattern was glowing through Anjin's jacket, resisting the intrusion of foreign chakra. "A seal master? A rare art. Perhaps you have some merit after all." With a crack the bindings shattered and Dusk leapt out at the man's arm, shearing off his fingers as he hastily removed his hand. No blood came out and the dirt leapt up to encase his hand. When it fell off a second later, there was no sign of any injury. Anjin raised an eyebrow at this and sank easily into a guard position, ready to halt any attempts this man made to petrify him. The man sharply raised a hand and Anjin's danger senses screamed at him to move, and he barely twisted around the spike of earth that had emerged beneath his feet.Improvising quickly, he formed a pair of Lightning Release Shadow Clones and they surrounded the masked man. All three blazed through three handseals before removing their copies of Dusk. One called out Summer Blade Dance of the Crescent Moon as all three let loose barrages of yellow slicing chakra blades and leaped in an orbital pattern at the man. Walls of earth rose up to dissipate the barrages and morphed into lances to impale the clones, who struck in a last futile attempt, lodging into instant earth barriers before bursting into crackling electricity. But all three had burst. Then a rushing noise- another Summer Blade hit the man across the back of his shoulders, and as he fell, Anjin came down on top of him, driving the sword deep into the man's torso, pinning him to the ground. Despite how several organs should have been punctured, he spoke easily with no change in tone. "You are... interesting." before a clump of earth rose sharply into the red-haired man's midsection, removing him and his sword from the man, who rose to vertical, earth trickling out of the rip in his robes. Taifu's Headmaster narrowed his eyes. "What are you?" "I am Shūryō." replied the mask. If putting a hole in his chest doesn't work, let's try for annihilation, Bird-Dog-Dragon. Placing his hands in a circle in front of him, Anjin muttered, "Storm Release: Light Battery." and a greenish beam of focused energy ripped from between his hands, racing towards the man even as he gestured up a palisade. The attack blew straight through the defense and Anjin had drawn Dusk again, looking around warily. Then Shūryō seamlessly and silently appeared from the ground behind him, a lance of stone in his hand as Anjin stood paralyzed. The lance clipped a stray strand of hair from his head as he dove forward, ungracefully rolling before ending flat on his back, immediately covered by rising earth. Soon no sign was visible of the man in the impromptu coffin. Shūryō turned away, scoffing, and only made three steps before a cracking sound was heard behind him and a handful of shuriken embedded themselves in a rock pillar that had just erupted behind him. Turning slowly, he regarded the man once again. Anjin stood panting, a faint electric glow still playing around his body. But now, the gray irises of his eyes were white, and killing intent was almost palpable in the air. "Dōjutsu?" queried the destroyer of the unfortunate village. "My specialty, the kick-your-ass-no-jutsu! Lightning Release! False Darkness!" He shot a spearlike beam of electricity at the man, who stepped aside with consummate ease. Then Shūryō barely turned in time to catch a rising kick to the face, sailing several feet away, but he would not land safely- Anjin seallessly formed a dragon's head of Storm Release chakra about his left hand and with a cry of "Storm Release: Dragon Head Thunder Cloud!" drove it into Shūryō's back, only for him to disperse into mud a split-second after contact. "Damn," he growled. Shūryō strode out of the wall of a nearby spire, his right shoulder still smoking. "So I did get you some." commented Anjin. Shūryō didn't respond, only raising his hand parallel to the ground to the height of his reach. Then, as shadows fell across him, Anjin remembered the massive tentacle-spire things present throughout the city, no doubt from the guy's jutsus earlier. He quickly formed another pair of Storm Release: Dragon Head Thunder Clouds in his hands and hurled them straight upwards, forming a muffled boom and a rapidly expanding thunderhead. The earthen spires paused for a second, before surging on regardless, ignoring the younger shinobi's announcing of a new technique. "Lightning Release: Emperor of Burning Light," he stated in an echoing voice, as his hair blew around him and his chakra pressure mounted. When the dust cleared, there was a massive dragon of lightning coiled around Anjin, dwarfing much of the ruined city, and wielding lightning bolts and a strange orb. The earthen spires had been annihilated on contact. Shūryō, seeming to adapt to the gravity of the situation, took a step back. "Count yourself lucky," cried Anjin in his altered voice. "No one has faced this technique and survived." And as Shūryō dashed towards the dragon, it began to hurl thunderbolts that came perilously close to the revived shinobi... C-Rank "Okay guys! Time for another mission!" exclaimed Toshiro the next morning at their team meeting. "We are Team Typhoon Nine, and we can become chūnin in no time!" "Toshiro-taichō, you're already a chūnin." Shiro gave Suzume a pointed look, and stomped away to the missions office. "Taifu Academy Typhoon Nine, here for a... C-Ranked mission." reported Shiro, all business. "Oh, it's you again, Rakurai. Got yourself some brats now." said the chūnin on desk duty without looking up. "Mmhmm." "Here- an escort mission to the Land of Hot Water." said the man on desk duty, sliding forward a paper with his head still down. "That's a really" "wimpy" "country name," chimed in Hiro and Suzume. "It's a real place, brats. Now shoo," said the office-ninja, making a shooing motion with his hand still without looking up. "Okay, it says here the client is at the city park by the weapons store." Arriving at the park, there was a swarm of children playing, with no adults in sight. Shiro called out, "Is there a Jiro Takahashi here?" The little kids paused in their playing, and one child, wiping his nose on his sleeve, clambered out. "That's me," he said, extremely calmly for someone who looked five. The two genin's faces fell comically as they saw who their charge was. City of Crushed Stone Far away, in a broken and shattered city, a masked man in trailing red robes fell to his knees, his body smoking, smelling of ozone, and clearly burnt from electricity. Not three feet in front of him, facedown on the ground, was a man in a long blue coat, with a shock of dark red hair. An alarmingly large pool of blood was forming around his body. His breath coming in short pants, the masked man ground out,"You... were the greatest... to be raised up against me... since Hashirama and Madara... you were strong... you will be spared. This world needs more of the strong..." He slowly stood and threw the other man over his shoulder, and moved off, sped by the ground below him to a stone fortress looming in the distance. Arriving, Shūryō leaned against the doorframe of the room he was entering for a second. The battle against Anjin, so soon after his unsealing, has dramatically weakened him. He limped over to a row a what seemed like some sort of containers. He pressed some lever on one and it lit up and opened, revealing itself to be a stasis chamber. With no little effort Anjin was arranged in the chamber, and the case closed. The blank stone plaque above it now had a message etched in it- " Anjin Uzumaki - Fūinjutsu The next plaque over was visible, declaring the inhabitant to be one Kírov, a practitioner of Senjutsu. All that could be seen in the faint light was Anjin's peaceful face, marred by the blood spattered across it. "Dammit, we have a little kid as our client? This sucks," groused Hiro. Suzume automatically punched him, instead giving the kid a measuring look. Category:Fanon Story